Descubrimientos de la Vida
by KagRin Adriana
Summary: Kagome es una detective, a decir verdad la mas destacada de la compañia, esta destinada a espiar a los Burocratas, quien cree cometieron el asesinato de Dublin, todo toma un giro extraño y termina enamorandose de quien menos debe... al menos un review deb
1. Default Chapter

Esta historia antes se llamaba "Una detective enamorada" pero decidí cambiarle el nombre perdon...

Descubrimientos de la vida

Por: KagRin Adriana

Cap. 1ro: Conociendo el trabajo nuevo

Noche del 24 de Diciembre, ciudad de Londres, calle Green Park (OJO, nc si existe este lugar...) Kagome, la detective mas destacada del país, se encuentra en estos momentos yendo a la casa en la cual tendrá que entrar para vigilar a su trabajo.

Como siempre, los trabajos que le dan, son los de vigilar a señoras gordas, ricachonas y engreídas, que viven en mansiones gigantes, con unos patios enormes y con cuatro perros, pitbulls he de agregar.

Siempre, tiene que entrar siendo la sirvienta, limpiando el piso al estilo cenicienta, pero, a pesar de esto ella esta contenta con su trabajo y eso es algo bueno, si no, no podría con éste, ya que exige mucho, siempre tiene que estar en forma, esto incluye, hacer ejercicio hasta mas no poder, practicar con diversos tipos de armas, e incluso aprender a escalar, a aguantar bastante bajo el agua, y aprender a volar avionetas y todo tipo de vehículo. Normalmente la mayoría de las detectives desertan al instante, debido a que, según ellas, se les arruina la manicura, Kagome al escuchar comentarios como estos se ríe, y después las empieza a gritar y ha regañar, la verdad, desertan es mas que todo por su carácter, por el carácter de Kagome, según ellas, es muy dura, pero es lo necesario para ver si son competentes.

Por alguna extraña razón, esta vez los superiores, al darle su misión no le dijeron a quien iba a vigilar, solo le dieron la dirección de la casa, por lo cual ella penso que esta vez la señora no seria como las otras, al llegar a la calle ciega de Green Park, se encontró con la mansión más grande de todas en las que había estado, tenia un muro, que según ella podría ser hasta mas grande que la propia muralla china. Al asomarse, a través del portón vio un patio que se bifurcaba en tres direcciones, dos a los lados, y una central, esta llevaba a la casa, que no era común, parecía un castillo, Kagome llego a contar hasta 4 pisos en el frente, pero se podía observar como hacia atrás ascendía, escucho, el sonido de cómo una cascada, y al acercarse mas y girar su cabeza hacia un lado, pudo observas una cascada, que terminaba como en un río, que daba la vuelta a la casa, pegado al muro. La mansión, estaba construida con piedras marrones grisáceas, a las cuales les estaba apareciendo musgo debido a los años. En el momento en el cual Kagome estaba viendo todo aquello que podía de la mansión, un voz metálica le dijo...

Voz metálica: "¿te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí paradota...?"

Kagome: "a.... a si, disculpe...

El portón crujió al empesarse a abrir, y Kagome se llevo el susto, según ella el mas grande de su vida, cuando la puerta se termino de abrir, la misma voz metálica se escucho de nuevo:

Voz: "bueno y que, ¿tengo que darte instrucciones de cómo caminar...?

Kagome simplemente hizo un gruñido en desacuerdo a su tono, entro, y siguió el camino que llevaba a la mansión, al llegar, ni siquiera tuvo que tocar la puerta, ya estaba abierta, la empujo y se encontró frente a una habitación enorme, iluminada con un candelabro guindado del techo, hecho de puros cristales, también encontró justo enfrente de ella una escalera que según ella, estaba extremadamente limpia, podía ver su reflejo, y se encontraba como a tres, quizás cuatro metros de distancia, encontró cuadros, mesas, con flores en su parte alta, y puertas en la planta baja, 2 a cada lado.

Una cualidad que poseía Kagome, era la de poder saber, cuando cualquier ser vivo estaba en la habitación en la que ella se encontraba, aunque, esa cualidad, por unos segundos pareció haberse ido, pues después de haber visto bien la planta baja de la casa, sintió como unos brazos le abrazaban por la cintura, Kagome se sobresalto, y escucho que le decía de una manera sensual, una voz masculina:

Señor: sabes, cuando vi que entraste a la planta, vi la hermosura de tu rostro, y sinceramente pense en pedirle al Señor, que deje que seas personalmente mía...

Kagome: y personalmente, no permito que nadie me toque, y menos de esa manera!!!...

Kagome le agarro una mano, se volteo, la paso por detrás del cuerpo de este, y presiono su hombro, de manera que si se movía se lo rompía, este se quedo impresionado, mientras Kagome hacia esto, pudo sentir otra presencia en la habitación.

Kagome: se que hay alguien mas aquí...

Voz masculina: muy bien... interesante, la verdad, no se como pudiste atrapar de esa manera a Touya...

Kagome: ¿Quién es...?!

Voz masculina: JAJJAJ.... no te exaltes, y no le hables de esa manera a tu Señor, mi nombre es Yasha, tu trabajo aquí, es el de ayudarnos en nuestros oficios y relaciones sociales, espero que quede claro, pues no acepto ningún error.... A.... Touya, ella no le pertenece a ninguno de los dos....

Dijo el individuo de nombre Yasha mientras salía de la habitación, la verdad mientras el hombre hablaba, Kagome se quedo mirándolo, con una expresión dura, por fuera, ya que en su mente, pensaba en lo atractivo de este, era alto, de ojos color dorados, cabello extrañamente color plateado, e igual a Touya, poseía un buen fisico.

De repente, sintió que una mano agarraba la suya de manera firme, volteo y se encontró cara a cara con Touya.

Touya: Disculpa por lo anterior, déjame llevarte a tu habitación, que por cierto no esta junto a la de los sirvientes, ya Yasha la mando a preparar, no tengas miedo... no pienso aprovecharme de ti...

Kagome: No te preocupes...

Touya: Sabes, que buena defensa personal tienes, eso es bueno en un dama, pues hoy en dia, la mayoría no saben defenderse...

Decía este, mientras acercaba su rostro ladeado, y le guiñaba un ojo, Kagome no retrocedió, pues mantuvo la distancia el Señor. Touya soltó la mano de Kagome y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, cuando de pronto se detuvo al sentir que Kagome no lo seguía.

Touya: ¿Ahora que pasa...?

Kagome: Tengo dos preguntas. La primera: quien era el de la voz de la entrada, Y segunda, y mis cosas...?

Touya: El que hablaba en la entrada era yo y respecto a tus cosas, no las necesitaras durante el tiempo de tu estancia aquí, ya que nosotros te la proporcionaremos. Ahora por favor sígueme.

Kagome: p-pero... oye... que edad tienen?

Touya: Kagome deja de preguntar cosas irrelevantes... Los dos tenemos 27...

Kagome: okey, pero no te molestes, por cierto tengo 23...

Kagome subió las escaleras junto a Touya, mientras iba preguntándose una y otra vez, como habrá sabido su nombre si nunca lo dijo, la verdad le molesto que no le dejaran ir a por sus cosas, ya que ahí tenia un poco de armas importantes, pero por suerte, tenia el cuchillo de su tobillera, una pistola en el muslo, y unas cuantas mas bajo el sweater que tenia puesto.

Después de un rato de subir escaleras y cruzar por pasillos totalmente desiertos, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble, Touya la abrió, y en lo que Kagome entro, se quedo deslumbrada con la belleza de la habitación, tenia una cama matrimonial, con sabanas al parecer de seda, una mesa central, con un mantel y unas flores en el centro, la cama tenia cortinas a los lados, tenia unos grandes ventanales, una chimenea al frente de la cama, claro lo suficientemente lejos como para no quemarla, hacia el otro extremo se encontraba al parecer el baño, y al lado de la puerta un close.

Touya: ¿te gusta?

Kagome: ... Esta hermosa, pero es muy lujosa para mi, no podría dormir aquí jamas...

Touya: No seas tontita, claro que podrás dormir aquí, me alegro que te guste, pues Yasha se tomo la molestia de mandarla a arreglar según tus gustos

Kagome: a..... bueno y que se supone que voy a hacer mañana....?

Touya: Bueno, mañana por la mañana va a venir una sirvienta, que ayudara en todo lo que necesites aqui, después te guiara a la mesa donde se tomara el desayuno, luego te muestro la mansión, y después.... a empezar con el trabajo.

Kagome: bueno, eta bien, por cierto, nadie va a entrar a esta habitación ¿no?

Touya: no, solo la sirvienta, por que?

Kagome: pues por que una mujer necesita privacidad y el espacio necesario en su habitación

Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Touya. Justo en lo que Touya se iba, este se detuvo a mitad de la puerta y le dijo.

Touya: Kagome, Yasha es una persona dura debido a su pasado, no le pares a lo hiriente que puedan ser sus palabras, hasta conmigo es así, y llevo años viviendo en la misma casa que él... Buenas noches princesa...

Kagome: buenas noches....

En lo que Touya se fue, una parte de la mente de Kagome parecía haber vuelto, pues empezó a preguntarse como sabían tanto ellos acerca de ella, aunque la verdad no le paro mucho, ya que tenia que buscar un sitio apropiado para esconder sus armas.

Durante un buen rato estuvo buscando, hasta que al final se decidió por el colchón, antes de guardarlas, busco de reojo por toda la habitación para ver si encontraba alguna cámara escondida, y de que consiguió, consiguió, una en la puerta que da hacia dentro del baño, otra en la cabecera de su cama, otra en la mecita central, y la ultima que según ella estaba en un lugar estratégico, pues estaba pegada en una pared que vigilaba la habitación entera. Después de recogerlas todas, y botarlas en la papelera, escondió las armas bajo el colchón.

Después de esconderlas, abrió el close, y busco un camisón, lo encontró rápidamente, escogió el mas bonito, y sencillo, pues la mayoría eran de seda, excepto este, era de tela común, con unos cachorros en todo el camisón, se lo puso, y destendio la cama, solo un lado, ya que no la necesitaría completa, coloco su ropa en el otro extremo de la cama, apago la luz y se acostó a dormir.

En toda la noche, Kagome no pudo pegar ojo, la paso prácticamente en vela, escuchaba de todo y los ruidos se hacían cada vez mas extraños y fuertes, motivo que influyó en su desvelo, mas que todo eran voces, voces vacías, sin sentimientos que decían un sin fin de cosas sin sentido, en una ocasión, creyó haber visto una lagartija blanca posada en la mesita central, ésta la miraba intensamente, y luego se elevo desapareciendo en pleno aire, Kagome asustada se levanto corriendo de la cama y encendiendo la luz se recostó de la puerta

Kagome: Espíritus... precisamente lo que necesitaba...

Dejándose caer, Kagome se quedo dormida en el mismo lugar solo hasta que un fuerte rayo de luz le ilumino el rostro, Kagome se levanto precatandose de que estaba de nuevo en la cama.

Kagome: Perfecto, ahora soy sonámbula...

¿?: No me extrañaría...

Kagome al levantar la vista se encontró con un niño de quizás 13 años, algo excesivamente cerca de ella, el niño sonreía maliciosamente, y Kagome lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue abrir la boca como espantada

¿?: Cuidado y te entra una mosca... aunque en los sapos es normal comerlas...

¿?: KOHAKU! Que dices!, vete a la cocina pero YA!

Kohaku: Ya pero no te exaltes hermana...

¿?: Discúlpale, a sus 16 esta algo rebelde... ya no sabe ni lo que dice... Mucho gusto soy Sango, tu "sirvienta", claro según Touya

Kagome, a toda esta escena estaba sentada en la cama, con una leve sonrisa. Al recibir este saludo de Sango y observando su mano extendida Kagome simplemente con una sonrisa extendió la suya respondiendo al saludo y presentándose lo mas formal posible, claro esta, omitiendo el detalle de ser detective.

Kagome: El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas...

Sango: jajaja ojalá, por cierto tengo 23, y creo que tu también no?... disculpa, pero me gusta saber la edad de la gente, y que sepan la mía, jeje manía

Kagome: Tranquila y crees bien, tengo 23... Sango voy a bañarme, es muy tarde?

Sango: De acuerdo, y al contrario es temprano, cuando salgas te llevo hasta el comedor, y trata de apurarte, los amos no aguantan el retraso...

Kagome: Enserio?...

Kagome al entrar al baño abrió la llave caliente de la ducha y después de haberse asegurado de cerrar con llave la puerta comenzó a desvestirse. Sango recogió la ropa de Kagome y la guindo dentro del close, tendió la cama, y salió de la habitación, al rato volvió extendiendo sobre la cama unos jeans negros y una franela pegadita al busto y ancha hacia abajo, color gris, de tiritas delgadas.

Sango se sentó en la cama sintiéndola dura, justo iba a levantar el colchón cuando la puerta del baño se abrió saliendo Kagome en toalla.

Kagome: ¿Qué sucede?

Sango: Es que la Cama esta muy dura...

Kagome: A si.. perdona, es que metí algunas cosas abajo, me gusta el colchón duro

Sango: Si quieres le puedo decir al amo Yasha para que compre otro colchón...

Kagome: NO, no tranquila, no le molestes y tu deja de preocuparte.... ¿eso es lo que voy a usar?

Sango: Si, ten

Sango le tendió la ropa a Kagome y le dijo que la esperaría afuera, después de que Sango salió Kagome se quito la toalla de encima y comenzó a vestirse, al ver que no había nada de ropa interior se acerco al close donde encontró de todo menos brasieres.

Después de ponerse lo que había encontrado, se vistió, saco unas sandalias a juego con la ropa y salió del cuarto, Sango al verla le sonrió y comenzó a caminar por los corredores, Kagome la seguía mientras observaba y memorizaba el camino a su habitación

Kagome: Sango por casualidad no escuchaste voces anoche?...

Sango se detuvo bruscamente y se volteo mirando a Kagome con cara de espanto (jejeje)

Sango: También las escuchas?...

Kagome: Si... son sólo espíritus, pero ellos eligen quien les escucha y ve, solo que me dio algo de miedo anoche y bueno tu sabes...

Sango: Kagome... no "son", "es" un solo espíritu... todos aquí le escuchan y le ven... esta noche te cuento...

Sango se volteo y siguió caminando solo que mas rápido, Kagome casi tenia que trotar para seguir su paso, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al comedor, donde antes de entrar Sango se detuvo se volteo y después de una inclinación se fue, Kagome entro justo cuando Yasha se estaba sentando a la mesa, Kagome se acerco y se sentó al lado de él, al instante Touya entro al comedor trayendo del otro extremo su plato y sentándose al lado de Kagome.

Touya: Buenos días princesa, ¿cómo dormiste?...

Kagome: Bien, aunque a decir verdad me desvele, unas voces extrañas no me dejaban dormir, ustedes no las escucharon? Y me creerán loca pero puedo jurar haber visto una lagartija blanca en la mesa central...

Touya miro asustado a Yasha quien no se inmuto por el comentario de Kagome, ésta se fijo en esa extraña reacción de los dos pero al ver que no contestaban

Kagome: Y como durmieron ustedes?

Touya: Muy bien, gracias princesa...

Yasha: Bien.

Kagome: Touya... hoy piensas mostrarme la mansión no?

Touya: claro, vas a ver que bella es, tiene cuatro pat...

Yasha: ¿Podrían hacer silencio?...

Touya le guiño un ojo a Kagome y comenzó a comer en silencio, Kagome le imito tranquilamente, después de que termino, se echo hacia atrás y disculpándose salió del comedor, se dirigió a su habitación, de camino a ella, se encontró a Sango quien la detuvo y le dijo:

Sango: Kagome te dije que te diría en la noche, pero prefiero decirte ya, ese espíritu, es de la Sacerdotisa Kikyo, era la prometida del Joven amo Yasha, pero el joven Touya la cortejaba a espaldas de Yasha, un dia intento algo mas que una caricia y ella le rechazo, Touya la asesino en la misma habitación en la que usted se encuentra ahora, Yasha creyó que se había suicidado y desde entonces su actitud es distinta, es frío y distante, Touya nunca le dijo nada y por eso es que Yasha únicamente le respeta a él...

Kagome: y como es que sabes todo esto?

Sango: Porque sucedió cuando yo tenia 19 años, ya yo trabaja aquí, mis padres vinieron buscando empleo aquí, el amo Yasha acepto a darles empleo siempre y cuando yo también ayudara un poco, la verdad la Sta. Kikyo era algo fría y muy antipática, pero se notaba que se querían... Desde aquella noche siempre se escuchan voces, todos creemos que es Kikyo...

Kagome después de escuchar aquello entro a su habitación con una nueva idea de Yasha y Touya... solo que a pesar de esa nueva idea, debía seguir actuando igual, cerro con llave, se acerco al close y busco su pantalón, lo saco y extrajo de él su cinturón para armas de la pierna, dejo el pantalón en la cama y se puso el cinturón, iba a buscar un arma bajo el colchón cuando se percato de que había una nota en el pantalón,.

La nota decía:

"Señorita Kagome, esta nota es para definir su misión con respecto a su trabajo, usted debe averiguar en que estén metidos los señores Yasha Taisho y Touya Donce, de igual forma debe averiguar si ellos cometieron el asesinato del incidente en Dublín, después de leer esta nota haga el favor de destruirla, nosotros cumplimos con el deber de informarla como es costumbre al segundo dia de estancia en la casa, cuídese y que todo salga bien."

Yaca Ino, escritora de secretaria.

Al terminar de leer la nota, la quemo con un encendedor que encontró en su bolsillo del pantalón, y saco el arma de debajo del colchón, era muy pequeña, pero era muy potente, se la metió bajo la blusa, y saco otra mas que la puso en el cinturón, luego fue a lavarse la cara, cuando salió del baño, se encontró a Touya viéndola sentado en la cama, Kagome simplemente le sonrío, y este se paro diciéndole

Touya: Bueno, princesa, empecemos el recorrido, comenzaremos, por los patios, ahora no hay tanto sol, y no nos dará calor, después te enseñare la casa.

Kagome: bueno, vamos pues... Touya?

Touya: si, dime...

Kagome: ¿Cómo entraste si la habitación estaba cerrada con llave...?

Touya: pues por que no eres la única con la llave de esta habitación...

Dijo mientras le sacaba un manojo de llaves, que supuso que eran de cada puerta de la mansión.

Kagome y Touya bajaron las escaleras, y salieron al patio principal, el cual se encontraba en la parte delantera de la casa, a esta hora, Kagome pudo apreciar mejor el patio, era de una belleza deslumbradora, este tenia en su totalidad, grama, y toda era completamente verde, tenia setos colocados de una manera que tocaran las paredes de la mansión, Kagome pudo ver a gente, construyendo lo que parecía una fuente, y por lo visto iba a ser muy grande, estaba en el centro y el camino rodeaba la fuente. Después de que Touya le mostrara el patio principal, tomaron el camino de la derecha, que los llevo a un lugar, donde se encontraba un lago al parecer de aguas muy confortables, con unas flores flotando en el agua.

En este patio, había una gran cantidad de arboles, que formaban por lo que se podía observar un bosque, lugar que le pareció espléndidamente hermoso a Kagome, pues su ambiente favorito era el que podía proporcionar un bosque, en este patio no había mucho que observar, por lo que Touya, la llevo al patio del lado contrario, el cual mostraba un ambiente muy parecido al patio del otro extremo, solo que este tenia una parte de cemento, en la cual había unas mesitas, para tomar el té.

Después de haberle mostrado estos tres patios Touya la llevo para adentro de la mansión, la paso por el comedor, para llevarla a una patio trasero, que daba a un canal, era lo mas bello que había hasta ahora, pues como estaba apunto de llover, el canal estaba con niebla por encima del agua, a todo esto Touya, casi no hablo, lo único que hacia era preguntar, si le gustaba el paisaje, y le explicaba lo mucho que costo hacerlo.

Después de haberle mostrado los patios, le mostró la cocina, a lo que este agrego.

Touya: cuando quieras algo de comer, vienes, y puedes elegir, o te preparas algo tu, o tocas aquel intercomunicador de allá, y llamas a Sango.

Kagome: Gracias por el dato Touya.

Después le mostró, una habitación que daba a unas escaleras de tres escalones, estos terminaban en un pasillo muy largo, que según Touya daba al sótano, Luego le mostró la puerta que daba al pasillo, en el cual se encontraban las habitaciones de todos los sirvientes.

Al terminar con la planta baja, subieron y Kagome no aguanto mas la duda que la presionaba desde hacia un buen rato, y le pregunto

Kagome: Touya, por casualidad tendrán alguna biblioteca...?

Touya: ¿Qué sino?, es la mas grande, que de seguro habrás visto en toda tu vida, y esta en esta puerta

Dijo mientras le señalaba la única puerta del segundo piso, al entrar, ciertamente, la biblioteca más grande que había visto, era la que se encontraba enfrente a sus ojos, se encontraba en un balconsito, que tenia dos escaleras, una a cada lado, y al bajar, había unos sofás dispuestos de manera que la luz del sol o de los candelabros guindados del techo les dieran, así la gente podría tener luz para leer a cualquier hora. Había pasillos, con estantes llenos de libros, los estantes llegaban al techo, las paredes mismas, eran estantes, los cuales estaban rebosando de libros y novelas

Touya: aquí es donde debes venir todos los días, a trabajar, Yasha y yo te estaremos esperando todos los días aquí...

Kagome: aja...

Yasha: Touya, no vez que esta observando cada detalle de la biblioteca, después se lo dices, Kagome, vamos a trabajar de una vez, mira.....

Touya: Princesa...?

Kagome: perdón... disculpen... es que es primera vez en mi vida que veo una biblioteca tan grande y bella como esta

Yasha: me alegra que te guste, puedes venir para acá cuando gustes...

Kagome: por cierto de donde saliste tu...?

Yasha: venia bajando las escaleras, para empezar a trabajar cuando ustedes entraron a esta habitación, Kagome aquí vendrás todos los días, a mas o menos esta hora, aquí es donde trabajaremos.

Kagome: a... oka, y se puede saber que tengo que hacer, ya se que me tengo que ocupar de sus asuntos sociales y tengo que ayudarlos en sus trabajos, pero en que sentido...?

Yasha: bueno, respecto a los trabajos, vas a buscar la información en los libros, de la habitación en la cual ahora te encuentras, y respecto a los asuntos sociales, nuestras reuniones, y citas te encargaras de anotarlas.

Kagome: esta bien, me gusta mi trabajo...

En lo que pronuncio aquella palabra "trabajo", se acordó, de que su verdadero trabajo estaba en vigilar a esos dos individuos, descubrir en que estaban metidos, y averiguar, si habían cometido el asesinato, de... su mama.

Fin cap.

Espero que les haya gustado, por ahora lo dejo ahí, si les gusto, háganmelo saber, déjenme reviews, diciéndome que tal les pareció, y si les gustaría que colocara el segundo cap.

Adri

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**HOLA!!!, dirigido a mis pocos, pero al fin y al cabo maravillosos fans, pensaran lo fastidiosa e insoportable que soy, la pagina volvió a borrarme mis fics.... mis fans que ya leyeron este fic, notaran que es distinto el cap, pues agregue algunas cosas, y cambie otras... debo decir que este va a ser el único capitulo así de largo, pues me da mucha flojera hacer esto, unir dos capis... bueno, en caso de que vuelva a ocurrir, no se que voy a hacer, pero no importa ya se me ocurrira algo DE VERDAD PERDÓNENME, Y NO SABEN LA FALTA QUE ME HACE LEER SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!, porfis dejen reviews D, les quiero muchísimo ;OP**

**Cuídense, besos, bye**

**Adri/Nicte/Niggimi**

**P.D.: He comenzado tres historias mas, en unos cuadenros, cuando las temrine pienso publicarlas, Vida Secuestrada creo haberla dejado en el tercer capi, y ya tengo el cuarto escrito, asi que preparense por que hasta ahora es uno de los que mas me gusta jejejejej...**


	2. A mis lectoras

Descubrimientos de la vida

Por: KagRin Adriana

2do cap: Disculpa a mis queridas lectoras S

Epa gente!!! Hola después de tantos años!

Grax a todos por sus reviews!, disculpen la "tardanza", ahora que reviso mi cuenta de fanfiction, me doy cuenta que la pagina se volvió loca, porque esta historia no tenia ese titulo, tenia otro titulo, "Una detective enamorada", hum… o quizás yo lo cambie… en verdad nc, ya paso demasiado tiempo desde que actualice… bueno niñas, en verdad nc porque había dejado de publicar, de seguro fue un ataque de flojera, con lo comunes que me dan… o pudo haber sido el cole, ya toy a un año de graduarme y este año a decir verdad fue una pesadilla no tuve tiempo de casi nada… S… (si han llegado hasta aquí leyendo esto en vdd les agradezco la paciencia XD), mucha gente me ha amenazado con asesinato estos últimos dos años… o son tres ya S… ( en vdd siento haberlas dejado fly (dejarlas por decirlo de una manera "plantadas" eso pasa cuando un chamo no va a la cita que tenían sin avisarte ).

Ahora que leo los últimos reviews recuerdo la alegría que me daban el leerlos, y la alegría que me daba escribir, espero me disculpen por la mala jugada y espero pronto restituirles la espera y su desilusión, besos, en serio se les quiere mucho

Adriana.


End file.
